There have been many research achievements in vision technologies and some of them have become feasible for practical applications, such as face detection and recognition. At the same time, digital video cameras, especially the low resolution Web cameras (webcams), are made very cheap and have become largely available for daily applications in the price aspect.
Digital television industry will benefit from these two facts by attempting connecting a TV set to a video camera. The challenge is in developing systems and applications based on the vision technology achievements. There is, therefore, a need for new systems and applications that combine television together with a digital video camera.